


One Truth

by ReyloRobyn2011, Shwtlee



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Detective AU, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Graphic Character Death, Murder Mystery, Murder on the Orient Express au, Sexual Content, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shwtlee/pseuds/Shwtlee
Summary: Ben Solo is a private detective traveling back to London by train. He becomes involved with the investigation of a murder. And he can't keep his eyes off the pretty woman with the hazel eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliakaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliakaze/gifts).



> Juliakaze asked Shwtlee and I to write a reylo story based on Murder on the Orient Express. So here it is!

* * *

 

 

Ben Solo wrapped his scarf around his neck and picked up his briefcase as he walked over to the boarding area for the Orient Express. Ben had been called back to London, where he currently resides, to investigate a local murder. He pulled out his pocket watch to check the time; the train would be boarding within the next half hour.

He sat on the bench and unfolded his newspaper. His eyes scanned over the print without focusing on anything in particular. Sighing, he placed the newspaper on his briefcase and leaned back on the bench. He caught the eye of a lovely young woman seated across from him.

She blushed behind her gloved hand and averted her eyes away from him. She wore a coral colored dress with a plunging neckline, her hair framed her face in soft brown defined pin curls. And those hazel eyes of hers, they were as striking as her bright smile.

It was a particularly gloomy day, as the sun peeked from behind a cloud, a little ray of sunlight fell upon the girl. She looked up at the sky and squinted her eyes, her cute upturned nose crinkling slightly, and a sweet little smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. Ben was suddenly struck by the realization that she might be the most beautiful woman he has ever laid his eyes upon.

He shook his head, _Where did that come from?_ He never gets these kinds of thoughts, not to mention they were highly inappropriate. He dragged his eyes away from the young woman tapping his fingers on his knees and taking in his surroundings.

Over the next half hour Ben kept stealing glances at the pretty girl sitting in front of him. She caught him staring a couple of times, but just smiled at him, while he mentally berated himself for his behavior.

When it was finally time for boarding Ben was elated to find out she was also boarding the same train. She gave him one last smile before boarding her compartment, and all Ben could do was to pat his chest. _Be still, my beating heart_ , he finally understood the expression.

Ben stepped into his first-class compartment and slid the door shut, before putting his briefcase on the overhead bunker. He settled down and looked out of the window.

After a few minutes the compartment door slid open and a man in his late thirties stepped inside. He was carrying a physician’s bag and his wool coat draped over his arms. The man tucked his luggage on the bunker above and sat down, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“Good afternoon,” The man said, extending his hand towards Ben, “I am Doctor Poe Dameron.”

Ben took it and said, “Ben Solo,” as they shook hands.

“Pleased to make your acquaintance Mr. Solo. Are you travelling to London as well?”

“Yes.” Ben nodded looking out of the window, lost in his thoughts.

After a while, Ben heard Poe sighing and looked back at the doctor.

“I hope you don’t mind me asking, what do you do for living Mr. Solo?”

“I am a private investigator. Working with the Scotland Yard at the moment.” Ben replied tersely.

“Ah, I see. Were you here on a case?”

“Yes. But had to cut my trip short when prompted to return back to London,” Ben replied.

“I was here to visit family. I have my practice back in London.”

Ben heard the loud whistle and felt the engines coming back to life. The train jerked forward and steadily started gaining momentum.

“So it begins! We have a very long journey ahead of us.” Poe chuckled before pulling out a small journal from inside his coat pocket and starting to write.

Ben pulled out his own newspaper and started reading.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t long before Ben’s stomach started to rumble. He looked up from his newspaper and caught Dameron’s eyes.

“Hungry?” the doctor asked.

“Quite, actually.”

“Would you care if I joined you in the dining cart?”

“Um, sure,” Ben said.

The men walked together towards the dining cart. Ben noticed the woman he had seen earlier sitting in the back corner and sipping her tea as she looked out at the scenery passing by. He felt his blush painting his cheeks pink. Ben chose a table across from her so he could watch her as he ate his food. _Nothing wrong with looking_ , he told himself.

Dameron sat in the booth across from him and picked up one of the menus. It was still early morning at the train was serving breakfast. Ben ordered an omelette with a side of fruit. His eyes kept drifting to the woman seated across the way. Her eyes caught his again and he looked away, embarrassed to have been caught staring more than once.

The woman stood from her spot and placed her teacup on the table. She grabbed her pocketbook and walked straight to him. He was about to start sputtering apologies for staring at her when she thrust her hand out.

“Hello, I’m Rey.”

Ben took her gloved hand in his own and brought it up to his mouth, planting a kiss onto her knuckles.

“Ben Solo,” he said in response.

He noticed then that he was still holding on to her hand, he released her hand and rubbed his palms nervously on his thighs.

Poe Dameron cleared his throat, that brought Ben attention back to his current companion.

“Umm, this is Doctor Dameron,” Ben declared, eyes still locked with hers.

Before Poe could say something, Miss Rey shot back, “Pleasure,” without taking her eyes off Ben.

“So where are you gentlemen headed?”

“London.” Both men answered in unison. Ben and Poe shared a nervous look.

Rey laughed, “What a coincidence!”

“Well, I'm going back to my room for a rest. But I hope to see you around Mr. Solo.”

“Oh,” he looked away timidly as he continued, “you can call me Ben.”

“Alright Ben. I will see you later then.”

“Goodbye, miss.”

She held his gaze for a moment, a small smile quirked on her lips before she turned and walked briskly out of the dining cart.

Ben let out the breath he was holding. Dameron chuckled and smirked at him.

“You've got it bad already my friend.”

“I've no idea what you are going on about,” Ben said.

“Whatever you say.”

 

* * *

 

Ben excused himself after finishing their meal and walked towards his compartment when he was stopped by a slender man with a scowl on his face. His red hair a contrast to the black interior of the train cart.

“Ben Solo.”

“That is indeed my name and who might you be?”

The man sneered as he replied, “Armitage Hux, owner and businessman of the Ocean Steam Navigation Company.”

“Eh, great. If you will excuse me.”

Ben made to push past Hux, yet the other man stopped him with a hand placed to his chest. Ben grabbed his wrist and squeezed tightly.

“You will think twice about putting your hands on me, do you understand?”

Hux pulled his hand back and massaged his wrist.

“I need your help, see I am a very influential individual. That puts me in certain danger. As it turns out, there is somebody on this train that is trying to _kill_ me.”

“That is terribly unfortunate,” he tried to push past the man again. Hux blocked his way by putting his hand against the wall of the train cart.

“You're a private investigator Mr. Solo. Let me hire you.”

Ben took one look at the man and repeated his own words back to him, “As it turns out, I do not like your face, Mr. Hux.”

Ben successfully pushed past the man and walked quickly back to his compartment.

 

* * *

 

In the evening, Ben met up with Mr. Lor San Tekka, the director of the train and his old family friend for supper. They were sitting in a booth beside the window.

“I apologize for not being able to arrange the first class compartment for you, Master Solo.”

“Oh don’t mention it, I am just fine where I am.” He wasn’t keen on sharing his space with a stranger, and he valued his privacy, but he didn’t want to impose on Mr. Tekka, beside Dameron turned out to be an excellent companion. He kept to himself and left Ben alone.

“Nonsense. A passenger is getting down in the next station and I asked Thannison to move your luggage to your new compartment already.”

Ben could only nod, he would appreciate the privacy.

Just then a young couple entered the dining cart, muttering under their breaths. The young woman looked upset and the young man trying to console her. They sat on the booth right behind Ben.

“I can’t believe this is happening. I thought we were free of this man Finn. Oh Lord, I don’t think I can breathe the same air as that man for a week!” The young woman sounded defeated.

Ben tuned out of the conversation, because he, like every other soul in the cart, felt as though he was intruding on a private moment.

So instead he looked around the car at the other passengers. There was a man in his late thirties sitting on the booth across the aisle. He was drinking hard liquor and it wasn’t even 5 pm. He looked visibly disheveled and seemed to be grumbling to himself.

He dragged his eyes from the man, when he saw Ms Rey enter the room with another woman at her toe. The other woman was talking animatedly to Rey, whose eyes immediately found Ben’s as soon as she stepped into the room. She gave him a shy smile before finding her seat somewhere in the back.

Ben sighed and looked down at his food. He was sure the tip of his ears were red and he thanked the lord for his long hair. Rey was starting to take over his senses and he didn’t know how to handle the situation logically.

He looked up once again and noticed a woman sitting diagonally from him on the booth behind the drunken man. She was sitting in an unusual manner and was looking straight at him with a predatory glint in her eyes. She languidly dragged her glance from him to look at the back of the cart, Ben followed her stare to Rey. Ben gulped and looked back at the woman, her mouth pulled into a catlike grin that made Ben feel very uncomfortable.

Thankfully, Dameron walked up to their table and joined them, bringing in a much needed distraction.

Half hour later, everyone was still enjoying their supper when Armitage Hux walked in followed by his assistant, a mousy looking man, trying to make himself as small and insignificant as possible. Ben pitied the man; it must be very unpleasant to work for such an employer.

The whole car went silent for a while and the atmosphere became tense. Ben wondered why for a second. Hux looked around the car and then decided against joining, telling his assistant to arrange supper in his private compartment.

When Hux left several things happened: the young married couple started talking loudly, the drunken man slammed his fist on his table rattling it and the statuesque woman burst out in a melodic laugh. Everyone’s behavior seemed bizarre to Ben and he felt, not for the first time, that he was missing something here.

The commotion was finally interrupted when Thannison wheeled in a man sitting on a wheelchair. Everyone seemed to straighten up in their seats.

The woman nodded, the drunken man muttered a greeting. The young couple shared a few words with the older man and appeared to be in a better mood for the first time since they got here. The man gestured Thannison to stop when he reached their table.

“Lord Kenobi, good evening Sir.” San Tekka exclaimed, genuinely happy to see the man.

“A very good evening to you too, Mr, Tekka. And who may be these fine gentlemen you are entertaining?” Lord Kenobi asked, looking from Poe to Ben.

“This is Doctor Poe Dameron, he has his practice in London.” Poe shook hands with the man.

“And this right here is Detective Benjamin Solo, Lady Organa Solo’s son! You know his family I believe.”

Lord Kenobi grasped his hand and he had a surprisingly strong grip for his age.

“Oh yes, Leia’s son. I haven’t seen you since you were just a boy. You are a detective now! That's very impressive.” To Ben’s surprise he genuinely sounded interested.

“I will leave you gentlemen to your supper, my granddaughter awaits me.” With that Lord Kenobi left. That was when it clicked in his head that Rey Kenobi was Lord Kenobi’s granddaughter.

 

* * *

 

After the dinner on his way to his new compartment, Ben Solo encountered something suspicious. The statuesque woman from the dining car was standing by a door two compartments away from Ben’s and she was having an argument with Hux.

When Ben entered the corridor, they broke off and Hux hastily retreated back to his room, which was right beside Ben’s. The woman gave him another once over, before entering her own compartment.

Ben heard Rey Kenobi enter the corridor. Her companion, the loud woman, bid her goodnight and walked to her room.

“Mr. Solo,” she inquired.

“Ms. Kenobi, I thought I told you to call me Ben.”

She smiled as she walked over to where he stood.

“Then I insist that you call me Rey.”

She made her way over to him and grabbed his hand. Ben tensed up for a moment before relaxing.

“You have soft hands,” she said.

She brought his fingers to her lips, pressing featherlight kisses on the pads of his fingertips. Ben felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

When she released his hand, he noticed his fingers were stained with the red of her lipstick.

“Well I must be going to bed, I do hope we can spend some more time together. Don't you agree?”

“Yes, yes, of course Ms. Rey.”

When she smiled this time, it was a genuine smile. One that lit up the entire room.

“Goodnight Ben.”

He was about to bid her a goodnight as well when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

Ben noticed out of the corner of his eye, Mitaka passing them by, carrying a tray with a glass and some kind of tonic. He knocked on Hux’s door and mentioned something about his sedative. Ben wondered for a second why a man his age would need sedatives. But his attention was turned back to the beautiful woman with her lips pressed against his.

He kissed her back with fervor, nipping at her lower lip and licking the seam of her mouth.

When she pulled away this time, she giggled and grabbed his handkerchief out of his pocket, using it to wipe the lipstick off of his lips.

“Goodnight,” she said as she turned and walked towards her door.

Ben was left in a bit of a daze. He touched his lips and whispered, “goodnight Rey.”

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took us 3 months to update it. Thanks for your encouragement, that kept us going.
> 
> Heed the tags, graphic description of crime scene ahead.

* * *

 

That night when Ben Solo went to bed, he had a couple of rude awakenings.

 

First time he woke up, it felt like he only had just shut his eyes. He turned on the light and checked his pocket watch for time. It had only been an hour and half since he went to bed.

 

He heard some commotion outside, so he got up to inquire what it was. He slid the door to his compartment open and stepped out.

 

“I am telling you it was Hux, I woke up to find him in my compartment!” The loud lady from the dining car was shouting and gesticulating frantically.

 

“There is no one there madam. I have checked the whole compartment.” Thannison tried to calm her down.

 

“Did you check under the berth?” the lady countered.

 

“I did.” Thannison turned to Hux’s scared looking assistant for help.

 

“Mrs. Pava, I assure you Mr Hux is currently sleeping in his own compartment,” The assistant replied.

 

Mrs. Pava, took a step towards the disgruntled assistant, pointing her finger and poking his chest. “What are you trying to imply Mr. Mitaka? Are you calling me a liar? I saw what I saw, beside it isn’t unusual for your employer to behave like this. He has wandering hands and an even worse character.”

 

“Mrs. Pava I assure you my employer has an impeccable character and he is currently sound asleep from taking his sedatives.” Mitaka reiterated the last bit with conviction.

 

“I am going to file a complaint about this.” Pava turned to Thannison, “You hear me?” She humphed and pivoted back to her compartment, shutting the door a little too forcefully.

 

Thannison sighed and his eyes fell on Ben. “I apologize for the disturbance, Detective.”

 

“Is there something wrong?” Ben asked.

 

“Oh no, just a little misunderstanding, You can go back to your compartment.” Thannison informed with a tired smile on his face.

 

Ben nodded and went back to his compartment.

 

The second time was when the train stopped at its track. He once again checked the time and stepped out and saw Thannison looking out of the window.

 

Upon enquiring what was wrong he found out a large snow drift was blocking the track.

 

“The train would start any moment now Sir, you needn’t worry.” The conductor told him.

 

Ben nodded, and shut the door. He sat on his bed, rubbing the back of his neck. He felt the train start up once again. He sighed and pulled the covers aside. But before he could lie down he heard a distinct knock on his door. 

 

Ben got up once more, slid his door open and looked to his left. The conductor assumed his seat by the left end door of the car. He looked up from his newspaper, unperturbed. Ben turned his head to head to the right and saw the retreating form of a woman walking down the corridor, her red robe fluttering behind her, she opened the door at the right end and disappear to the next car. 

 

Visibly disturbed by it all, he turned his head back to the conductor but his eyes fell on something else. The statuesque woman from before was peeking out of her door. She slide the door shut when his eyes fell on her. Ben found her actions suspicious but he pushed the thought aside and went back to bed.

 

* * *

 

Ben shot up out of bed in a cold sweat. He heard muffled arguing in the room next door that he shared a wall with. Ben wiped the sweat off of his forehead and laid back down against the pillows, trying to will himself back asleep. 

 

There was a crash and the sound of shattered glass to follow. Whatever was happening in the room next door was heated. 

 

He checked his pocket watch for the time and saw that is was nearly three in the morning. What was going on in the room next door, and why was there an argument going on at three in the morning? He wondered if he should knock on the door and offer his assistance. Pushing the covers off of him, he rose and walked over to his door. He heard the door next to him slam shut and retreating footsteps. 

 

Ben moved over to the wall he shared and pressed his ear against it. The room was eerily quiet. Perhaps Mr. Hux had exhausted himself after his argument. He seemed like the kind of man that had many enemies. Perhaps Mrs. Pava had found him after all to tell him off for whatever it was he had done to her and her compartments. 

 

Sighing deeply, he made his way back over to his bed. Willing himself to fall back asleep. 

 

He didn't hear any other commotion the rest of the night.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Ben yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. To say he slept poorly was a great understatement. Quickly, he changed out of his sleep clothes and walked the short distance to the door. 

 

As he unlocked and opened the door he was met with Mr. Tekka with his hand raised in order to knock. The man sheepishly dropped his hand and introduced himself. 

 

“Good morning, Detective. How did you sleep?” 

 

“Not exactly, what may I do for you this morning?” 

 

“There seems to have been an incident,” Mr. Tekka said gravely.

 

Just as the man was about to answer him, the door to the compartment beside of him opened and Thannison walked out with a bloody sheet in his hand.

 

Ben’s eyes widened.  _ What exactly happened? _ But he already had a hunch. 

 

* * *

 

Ben was asked to investigate the crime scene. Ben to grab his gloves before leading him to the scene. Just as Ben suspected, he was brought to Armitage Hux’s room.

 

Upon walking in, Ben noticed a few things straight away. There was a bottle of tonic on the bedside table. It looked like a sleep aid. There was a broken vase shattered across the floor along with an overturned chair. 

 

Hux’s body was still on the bed, laid on his back, head still resting on his pillow. Blood soaking the pillow along with brain matter. There was a dried puddle of dark red blood seeping into the carpet by the chair. It would seem that Hux was hit over the head with the vase.

 

The violent aspect of the murder would suggest that the suspect were a male. 

 

Ben thought briefly of the tall statuesque blonde woman he had seen the day before; she certainly could be the culprit. 

  
  


“Get me the doctor,” he said outloud. 

 

“Of course, right this way.” Tekka gestured the conductor to fetch Dameron.

 

Ben realized Hux was hit on the back but then the murderer bothered to put him in bed. The thought disturbed him. Right then Poe Dameron walked into the compartment. Ben heard him gasp. He turned around and found the doctor standing on the threshold looking pale as a sheet.

 

“Dameron, I want you to examine the body,” Ben said, taking a step back so the doctor could look at the corpse

 

“This is..” Poe extended his hand to touch the corpse, Ben grasped his wrist, stopping him.

 

“Don’t touch with you hands doctor, You’d contaminate the scene,” Ben cautioned.

 

“Yes, yes, you are right. This is just, so overwhelming,” The doctor stated, without taking his eyes off the body. 

 

Ben allowed Poe to examine the body for the cause of death. The smell of the decomposing body was already starting to take affect. One glance at the body told him what he needed to know but he wanted a medical opinion.

 

“Blunt force trauma to the head. There are some significant bruising around victim's temple as well as copious amounts of dried blood.” Poe concluded.

 

He pulled the cover off and Ben noticed Hux was still wearing his slippers. 

 

“Hmm. It seems to be, he was hit when he was standing and then laid down on the bed.”

 

“What I’d suspected. Now the question is who would bother to do that?” Ben asked, to no one in particular.

 

“Detective, there is something in his pocket,” Poe called out.

 

“Let me,” Ben said, checking the man's pocket and found a pocket watch. Pulling out his handkerchief Ben placed the watch in it. The glass was broken, and the watch had stopped at around 3 in the morning. The same time he heard the commotion next door.

 

“Seems like we have a time of death,” Poe observed looking at the watch.

 

“What do you require?” Tekka asked from behind him.

 

“The first thing I need to do is interview everybody that is staying in the train cart, get everyone's alibis and see if anyone had reasons to want Hux dead,” Ben told them.

 

He sighed as he got out of room, Poe following closely behind.

 

“I want you to gather everyone into the dining cart. And I require their passports. I will be interrogating each one of them individually in my compartment.” Tekka nodded and set out to do what he had asked.

 

Ben turned to Thannison, “Please lock the door of this compartment.”

 

The conductor fished out his master key and locked the door. Ben held out his hand and Thannison reluctantly passed the key to him. “And you should go tell Mr. Tekka to send Mr. Mitaka to me. I’d like to question him first.”

 

Thannison nodded and left for the next car, which was the dining car. When he opened the door there was a loud commotion, and it was clear the passengers were not happy with the inconvenience.

 

“We are stuck in the middle of nowhere. The police can only come in when we reach the next stop, and the train is in lockdown. We are sitting here with the killer on the loose,” Poe deadpanned.

 

“It appears to be so,” Ben said, still looking at the door to the next car. When it opened, a disheveled looking Mitaka walked in with Thannison in tow. The conductor handed Ben the passports.

 

Ben then opened the door to his compartment and gestured the assistant in.

 

Once inside, he locked the door. Mitaka looked at him with fear in his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry for your employer, Mr. Mitaka,” Ben said, pulling out his passport and placing the others on the table beside his bed. “Please sit down.”

 

Mitake sat down looking at his hand.

 

“I believe you found him this morning?” Ben asked.

 

“Yes. I went to check on him, bringing his morning tea and found him on his bed.”

 

“Hmm,” Ben paused, “How long have been in his employment?”

 

“Five years.”

 

Ben hummed, “So you've known him for a while then.” He phrased his next question carefully, “Can you tell me if your employer had any enemies?”

 

Mitaka gave out a strangled laugh, “Detective, Mr. Hux was a wealthy man and he made his wealth from investing in lands. He made enough enemies over the years.”

 

“I suppose. So is anyone here with us on the train who might have harboured resentment towards Mr. Hux?”

 

“That is the thing, sir. I can't point at any one person. Most of the people on the train had a run in with my employer.” 

 

“Would you care to elaborate what you mean by that?” When he saw the assistant was visibly uncomfortable he added, “Whatever you say would not leave this room. Of course, you’d have to formally give your statement to the police when we reach the next stop. But for now, help me figure this out because as you know, the train hasn't stopped and we are stuck here with the murderer.”

 

Mitake nodded. “It's not like I have my job to worry about,” he said almost to himself. Then he looked up.

 

“My employer made a lot of money in a very short period of time, and in the process he was unfair to a lot of people.” 

 

Ben figured that-- Hux didn't seem like an upstanding man for a long shot.

 

“And most of them are here in this train with us.” Mitaka stated in a grim voice.

 

Ben had suspected that already. The way the whole cart went silent when Hux walked in and even before that. They all seemed to be upset with the man. He rubbed his temple. He’d better brace himself, because he had a very bad feeling about this.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who did it? Let us know what your thoughts in the comments.


End file.
